Coming back to you
by Tiger0626
Summary: Buffy is on patrol one night when she meets a man named Lindsey McDonald, who's been looking to meet her. What she doesn't know is Spike was watching her. When Spike sees her with him, he has a feeling she might be in danger with him. SPUFFY
1. Can't sleep

Hey, this is my first story, so be nice, please! I absolutely LOVE Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so this is going to be fun for me, and hopefully for you too. Enjoy!

After the fall of Sunnydale, we began a new Watchers council. One with less horrible tests that could kill slayers and no heartless guys who think they're superior and not caring if a girl dies or not. No more of that. Giles replaced Quentin and an old friend he had started a school for those who would like to be a Watcher. After all, a Watcher needs to know history of the demon world and know the basics of training.

I have to say, after I destroyed the hellmouth for good, I thought life would be easier. I thought wrong. I thought all my friends would be the same Scoobies and everything we were; fighting monsters together, risking our lives together to stop every big bad that will come our way, and just to work ours off, so we can kick theirs, training all of the new slayers; and it will all be for the greater good. But we weren't together as much as we used to. Just when I told Spike I loved him, he said the very thing to really piss me off.

"No, you don't. But thanks for sayin it. "

It did piss me off but not enough to make me stop loving him. Also at the time I was too distracted to get out of that place when he told me to go, and run out of Sunnydale before all it was left with was a giant crater. I've been thinking about him a lot lately.

Even though Kennedy survived, Willow was still pretty distant from everybody. I guess she is still pretty traumatized from Tara's death. Everyone misses her. She was so nice and sweet and smart. She was a part of the gang once we all met her. But Willow is happy with Kennedy. I'm not gonna lie, I do not like her. She seemed too eager to be a Slayer. But if she makes Willow happy, I'll deal.

Xander was devastated when Andrew told him that Anya was killed. He still is. I haven't seen him really open up to another woman since she died. Sure, he's gone on dates, but always made ups some lame excuse about why he doesn't want to commit to them. Some excuses would be "she's too quiet," or "she kept talking about her ex." Obviously no one would compare to Anya Jenkins. So many reasons why Xander loved Anya were nothing but unique. The reason why Xander left her at the alter was because he didn't want their marriage to be like his parents. Also he was 22, so pretty young to get married.

I wasn't too surprised when Robin and Faith got together. Of course a reason would be because they had sex in my bed. It's a good thing Faith still had my bed. I would feel really weird if I had to sleep in the same bed Faith chose to have sex in … that'd feel weird. Faith and I have gotten closer since we made Sunnydale a giant crater. Whenever I look at Robin, I could just see him getting involved with a Slayer. Not me though; I wasn't interested. But Faith and Robin look happy together.

Giles, I haven't been as close to these days. I'm still kind of pissed at him for stalling me so Robin can kill Spike. Also, when he, along with everybody else told me off for trying to get them to fight again in the vineyard. Well, I'm still a little pissed at everybody for that. But Giles was my father-figure, I figured at least he would be on my side. I'm not usually one to hold a grudge but to me, I don't think I could forgive that.

I cannot believe I'm thinking about this now, when I'm in my bed trying to sleep. These thoughts aren't going to help me sleep. I look at my alarm clock. Great, it's 2 am. I'll just try and go to sleep. Starting with closing my eyes. I'm like that for 5 minutes and then I decide to just patrol. I get up, put my jeans on, and get a shirt and leather jacket on. I look under my bed and get a couple stake, taking a spare and putting it in my jacket. I'm careful not to wake Dawn as I get out of my apartment and lock the door.

...

I'm grateful that it's not a long walk from my apartment to the cemetery. It's just around the corner. The first thing I see when I get to the cemetery is a group of vamps going into a crypt. When I was in front of the crypt, about to go in, I thought of Spike. It looks like the one he used to live in. I shake myself out of those thoughts. I came here to patrol not look for memories of Spike.

I go into the crypt with my stake in hand. I see them all laughing about someone they killed. "You know, laughing about-" but I didn't get to finish when someone ran past me. It was a man with brown hair and some freckles and was fighting the vampires like he's been doing it all his life. I help him out by taking out four vampires and when I turn around, I don't see anymore vampires to dust. Instead, I just see the man that killed the rest of them. He's smiling at me, while I just look at him curiously.

"Just the girl I was looking for. You're prettier in person. "He says to me.

I try to hide my blush, but fail, as he smiles at me. But then I turn serious. "I've been told. So you know who I am. Who the hell are you? "

"I'm Lindsey McDonald. Nice to finally meet you. "

...

As Spike is outside waiting to waiting for Buffy to come back out. He reaches in his pocket to light a cigarette. but before he does, he sees a man, run into the same crypt Buffy went into. Ten minutes later, he watches Linsey McDonald and Buffy walk out together, discussing something he can't hear. Looks like he might have to stall meeting Buffy again. He might need to watch her for a while...


	2. Lindsey's lie

Hey, I'm back with another chapter, enjoy!

"I'm Buffy Summers. So, Lindsey McDonald, why would you be looking for me? " I ask him. But I have to remember, I can't trust him yet.

"I'm glad you asked. It's been about three years since you destroyed the hellmouth, am I right?" I nod. "Well not long after you did that Angel, I'm assuming you know him, took the offer to take over the Wolfram and Hart branch in LA." Great, he has to remind me.

"I know," I say through gritted teeth. "I still can't believe he did that. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was hoping we could team up. They think I'm dead, so it should be a little easy because they won't see me coming. I was thinking, since neither of us trusts any of them, we could team up, and take them all out." I'm extremely shocked by his offer. Take them out? Kill them? I couldn't do that.

"Not going to happen. I don't trust him. That's all there is. It doesn't mean I want to kill him." I reply immediately.

"I have a feeling you don't know what's happened in the past three years. Don't you wonder why Angel and his friends took over the Wolfram and Hart Branch?" I look at him with curiosity. What is he talking about? "Because Angelus is back."

My eyes go wide with shock. "We'll talk, but not here. Let's go back to my place." I said. "If this is a trick, you'll be very sorry you even tried to find me."

We walk out of the crypt, glancing at each other to make sure he doesn't try to kill me or anything. Then I think I hear a noise, I stop and turn around, only to see nothing. "I'm sure it's nothing," said Lindsey. I ignore him and walk towards the noise. I hear somebody running, so I catch up, just to find a bunny running away. I stare at it for a few seconds and walk away with Lindsey.

…

Spike walks away to go around the cemetery to get outside Buffy's apartment, to watch them when they get there, make sure he doesn't try to do anything. But then he stepped on a twig, and panicked. He saw Buffy turn around but she obviously didn't see him because it was dark out. He saw a bunny nearby and he picked it up, and put it where he was standing and ran to the nearest tree and went behind it. He climbed it, surprisingly making little noise and saw Buffy watch the Bunny run away. That was close. He needed to make his presence unknown for alittle longer.

…

It was easier to lie to her than Lindsey thought it would be. The look on her face when he told her Angelus was back… her face had fear and her eyes widened. But he felt a little guilty about it. Buffy was gorgeous, no doubt. She had big greenish hazel eyes, and golden hair that shaped her face perfectly. Her smile made Lindsey's heart skip a beat. 'You idiot,' Lindsey thought to himself. He knew that he could fall in love easily. He fell in love with Darla a little while after they met, even though they never had an actual relationship.

…

"So what are you doing out in a cemetery so late?" Lindsey asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I said simply. "What about you? What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was looking for you. I knew where you lived and I took a shortcut. It's pretty lucky of me tofind you out here." Lindsey said and smiled.

We finally got to my place, and we both agreed that we were both tired. "Will you be ok on the couch? We have 3 bedrooms but Dawn is in one and Faith is visiting and Slayers like our beds."

"Yeah, no problem. I would've taken it anyway." He replied.

"Ok, then, well, night we'll talk in the morning. There's a blanket and pillow right there," I said referring to the other end of the bed, where Faith used to sleep before turning the training room into a spare bedroom for her. I went into my room, too tired to think about how to bring Angel back.

No worries, people, there will be Spuffy soon!


End file.
